


I Own You Now

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bath Sex, Enemy Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Mei Lin makes amends for her treason by serving the Empress.





	I Own You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._ That’s what Mei Lin knew the Empress meant when she said, “You owe me.” That’s what she knew the Empress intended by taking Mei Lin into her personal service. She knew this, and understood. She would have done the same.

Even if she had been given the choice, becoming Empress Chabi’s servant was better than the alternative. Being locked up in Ahmad’s dark rooms for the rest of her days was no way to live. At least in Chabi’s service she was prisoner to no man. This way, she could walk around, and feel the occasional sunlight on her face.

One of Mei Lin’s many new duties was to bathe the Empress. She assumed this was meant to humiliate her, but little humiliated Mei Lin at this stage in her life. This was nothing.

With a blank face, she stripped off her clothes, joined the Empress in the bath, and began to clean her royal body. She kept her head down, but as she ran the soap down Chabi’s breasts, she heard the tiniest hitch in Chabi’s breathing. She glanced up to find Chabi’s eyes burning into her skin. She opened her mouth. Before she could speak, however, Chabi grabbed her by the chin and jaw and pulled her close. Their lips met, and though she was already too warm, Mei Lin heated things up, opening her mouth and letting Chabi in.

She went slow. One did not fuck the Empress, one worshipped her. Mei Lin put her previous knowledge and experience with Chabi to use. She caressed Chabi’s thighs as if it meant something. She sucked Chabi’s nipples as if she had never tried to harm her. She could kill Chabi with her bare hands if she wanted to.

But she did not. Instead, she kissed Chabi with lips absent poison. She massaged Chabi’s breasts, then ran one hand down her torso to dip under the bathwater and find Chabi’s clitoris.

She gained nothing from pleasuring Chabi now, nothing but her own strange pleasure that she refused to analyse. After bringing the Empress to a silent climax, she sat back in the bath and waited.

“You are loyal to me and only me,” Chabi announced. “Swear it.”

Mei Lin stared into Chabi’s dark eyes. “I pledge my loyalty to you, my Empress,” she said.

And despite herself, she meant it. She just couldn’t promise Chabi was the only one to whom she owed loyalty.


End file.
